Unbreakable
by aI3
Summary: With 12 years to mature in Hogwarts, Oliver and Hermione are given a chance to get to know each other better. With of course the help of fellow Gryffindors and the professors. Oliver/Hermione
1. Psychic Oliver and Hermione

Unbreakable By: minah 

_Disclaimers apply as usual.. First Oliver/Hermione. Cute aren't they!?!? =p What's four years anyway. Enjoy and come back soon for updates! :)_

Chapter One - Psychic Oliver and Hermione

\\

It's my seventh year in Hogwarts. Seven years of snooping around Hogwarts at night under Harry's cloak. 

We can't all fit under that cloak now, Ron and Harry have grown much too big. So, we have to split up and go 'spying' individually. It spoils the fun of all three of us running past Mrs. Norris, but then again, the thrill of getting caught is even more there.

Why we are still going around Hogwarts at night is another thing.

_"All of you may be wondering as to why our previous seventh years are still with us this year. I am proud to say that from today onwards, five more years will be added to your current seven, to advance your studies into university levels," Headmaster Dumbledore announced._

The Great Hall had burst into loud cheers, hats were thrown into the air and everyone was smiling till their cheekbones hurt.

_"You may thank our Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, for this fantastic idea and now, let's get down to business."_

Dumbledore clapped his hands and our dinner arrived with a loud bang. Balloons and streamers appeared out of no where and everyone tucked in.

As you can see, since there was going to be more students than ever, Hogwarts had to expand. And expand we did. Dumbledore and the other professors had actually made Hogwarts larger. The house rooms were made even more spacious and more lavishly decorated, Even the Great Hall was bigger than normal. New professors arrived, but Professor Lockhart wasn't one of them, much to our, or more specifically, the girls' disappointment.

Other than that, things are back to normal. Well, as normal as life in Hogwarts can get.

- * -

"Virginia Weasley!!!!" hollered the four out of six Weasley brothers.

Ginny let out a small shriek and broke apart from Harry. They were _discreetly_ snogging in the Gryffindor common room before the rude interuption.

"How many times have we told you," Percy started with a big sigh, "not to do _that_ in front of all your brothers?"

"I mean, we love you and Harry and all, but seeing our _little sister_ snogging in the middle of the common room without a damn in the world? I'm just ready to gag," Fred continued.

All eyes were turned to the commotion, everyone enjoying the little scene which took place at least once a weekend.

Ginny had turned a bright shade of red, while Harry had his hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans.

"For Merlin's sake Harry! How would you feel if _I_ went around Hogwarts snogging your sister?!" Ron said exasperated.

"I don't have a sister Ron," Hary explained cautiously.

"That's besides the point! You're avoiding the issue here Harry."

Harry shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"What issue?" Ginny squeaked out nervously.

Ron threw up his hands in defeat and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Cut them some slack will ya? You four are acting like a bunch of psychopath ex-boyfriend stalkers," Hermione budged in.

Harry and Ginny nodded their heads furiously behind her.

"Uh huh. And they're just snogging for god's sake. It's not like they're naked _shagging_ in the common room or something," Oliver Wood commented from his chair.

"Oh god. WOOD! That's bloody disgusting!! Get it outta my head!!" Ron shouted, his eyes almost on the verge of popping out of their sockets.

Hysterical laughter filled the Gryffindor common room.

The Weasleys looked shocked at the sudden outburst from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Oops. We got caught up again," George commented.

"Sure you did," Hermione grinned and went over to sit down on the armchair. 

"Hey Harry!" Hermioine shouted over to her best friend, "I think you can get back to what you were doing before Ginny's wonderful brothers interupted."

"Yeah, but don't do any of those shagging stuff I mentioned, at least not in here. Common room's too packed don't ya think?" Oliver added, an innocent smile plastered on his face and turned back to the book he was reading.

"Uhh.." Harry sputtered.

"Geez. Our quidditch captain is not as innocent as we thought," Fred and George said dryly.

"Welcome to the real world," Hermione replied at the same time as Oliver.

Everyone's ears perked up at the comment.

"What is this world coming to?!" Ron lamented, "First a little snogging session, now, Gryffindor's two brains are talking at the same time."

The rest of the Weasleys and Harry looked at Oliver and Hermione curiously.

"Great minds think alike," Hermione shrugged.

Again, they both said it at the same time.

Percy lifted an eyebrow questioningly at them.

"Or we're just psychic."

Fred and George looked on grinning. A few jaws had already touched the ground, including Ron's, Harry's and Ginny's.

"Maybe we really are psychic," Hermione and Oliver said yet again.

More thuds were heard as even Fred, George and Percy's jaws dropped.

"This is fun."

Now, the whole common room was still. Everyone was staring dumbly at Oliver and Hermione.

"Would you quit staring? I get self-conscious."

Said in the same time again.

Oliver and Hermione glared at each other.

"Stop saying what I'm saying!" they shouted at each other.

Hermione huffed and put her arms across her chest.

For some reason, the world came out of their shock and found the situation hilarious.

"Oh sod off," they said together.

The laughter got louder and the whole house was rolling on the floor clutching at their stomachs.

"What's so funny?!?" they shouted in frustration.

"Oh for Merlin's beard! I'm getting out of here!"

If it was humanly possible, the laughter only grew even louder.

Hermione shot death glares at everyone and stormed off to the portrait.

Just as she was about to get out of the Gryffindor loony bin, she crashed into Oliver, who was also trying to escape from the insane Gryffindors.

The record noise level of Hogwarts reached a new peak.

\\

-End-

\\


	2. AN: Continued by StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBe...

**Discontinuation** of _Unbreakable_ by aI.

It will be written by StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS from now henceforth.

Thank You for reading it and hope StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS will do a better job at it than I would have!

=) Cheerio~

-min


End file.
